


Desperate Love

by CastUrVote



Category: Own Character - Fandom, School Life - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastUrVote/pseuds/CastUrVote
Summary: Just simple incomplete idea.....Still trying to look for another angle.





	Desperate Love

**Minsho P.O.V.**

**_"What will you do if no one wants you? Not a single soul wish for your heart. Would you beg or just hope for the next day? Would you think you are cursed or just someone unlikable or rather unlovable? Would you reach for the stars or just looked at it from far away?"_ **

That is what I always ask myself every day. Yes, I never had a relationship, nor love. If you are asking why I said love, then the answer would be what people, or rather what my friends, say about me. "Oh him? He is just a friend." Or "No way. I only see him as my brother." Those two is what I hear from my girl friends. As for boys, "Nah, I am straight and he is straight too. We are just brother." Or " He is just a friend of a friend." In other words, yes, I hope that at least someone even if it is a guy would just like me but that is just a wishful thinking.

For 22 years, I lived a life where imaginary lovers exist. I thought of anime, cartoon, friends, someone attractive, and even angels but the moment when I thought of an angel loving me, I just laugh it off because my parents gave me away, yes, I am adopted, so why would an angel like me. In my desperation, I even thought that a devil would love me. I hoping that even someone evil would like someone like me but even that thing isn't possible. I don't have anything to give to a demon to even love me, let alone like me. As a last resort, I thought that I am a master. I would have slaves or a slave, who would be loyal and would serve me. Yes, it is outrageous to think of that but when you are desperate you tend to think of unnatural things. But then again, slavery is sold in black markets something I can't even access. I mean I am still a student. I also thought of being a slave to anyone. I don't know if I would like it but if there is even a slim chance of me feeling loved then maybe just maybe that would be enough for me.

In my dull life, a change happened. Even though I have many friends I don't like attention nor popularity, hence the reason why I stay away from trouble but there are times when trouble meets you.

Nathaniel Noob, A straight A-architecture student, great at sports, popular, handsome, and most of all, he is a dark and mysterious type of guy. He doesn't talk much to anyone and his circle of friends are those popular kids but he mostly talks to his best friend and a popular girl.

Even though he is really popular, I haven't talked to him nor heard of him. In all honesty, I just met him by accident. It was when I was carrying homework for our class to the faculty. My professor that time was an architect so I went to their department and I saw my professor and the popular guy talking. "Ummm... Architect Oathin, I am sorry to interrupt but where should I put this assignment?" I said looking at the professor and not to the student. "Oh, great timing. Minsho, let me introduce Nathaniel. I want you two to join the competition for arts and culture." My professor said. "Huh? Ummm... Sir, I don't think I can do such thing. There are a lot of people better than me. Sandra is great at pastel or Mitch, who is good at concept and painting." I said. I can't believe my professor would ask me that _. I am not that talented. I am an average person with a weird life._ "Minsho, I saw your graphic arts, sketches, painting, and many more. I believe you excel in many ways." Oathin counteract. Only a few people know about my sketches and it is one of our assignments. "With all due respect, only a few people saw my drawings and most of them said they can do much better." I retort. The truth is that I really don't want to be the reason why the school's reputation would be tarnished. "Sir don't force him to enter the competition. If he thinks he is not fit for the role then give it to someone more worthy." Nathaniel uttered. I was mesmerized by his words. It was the first time someone stood up for me. It felt great until he said the next words. "Someone who doesn't believe himself is much worse than to be trash."

From being a shining armor to a devil in disguise. That is how I perceived him that moment. It really pissed me off. "I may not believe in myself but that doesn't mean I am a trash..." I said a bit louder than normal but he cut me off. "I said worse than trash." Now I am mad. " **Then fine I'll take that position to prove to you I am much better than you!!! You! You!** You han... **You jerk!** " I shouted and thought _**"Was I about to daily handsome?! Argghh!! I hate this guy!"**_ The teacher stood up. "Okay. Okay, you two stop. Since both of you agreed, I would like both of you to hand your schedule for us to meet and make preparation." Our teacher said and then sent us away. _"I am in deep trouble."_ I thought to myself as things escalated so easily. _"I really hate my life."_ I added to my thought as I facepalm.

Our first day of preparation, Architect Oathin told us to draw anything we want. "I want the two of you to draw the first thing that comes in your mind and then give your drawing to your partner so they can analyze your skills and, hopefully, give advice to one another on how to hone your abilities. You can draw up to three things but each must be in different styles. I will be back after 5 minutes. No fighting you two." He warned and then left.

Both of us started our drawings. The first one that I did was a butterfly on a flower but the two things are in the bottom of the sea. It is a representation of life's darkness has beauty in it. The second one was a character concept. He is a thin boy but has a large scythe. He is about 15 years old and his clothing is more of a medieval elven armor. A chest plate that is made of wood but it only covers his chest while his stomach is covered in leather with straps. He has a left metal shoulder pad and a pair of leather bracers for both his arms. Thin cotton pants and A pair of leather armor leggings. Before I manage to do my last drawing the professor came back but told us to continue what we are doing.

The last one was none other than Nathaniel. I drew him because he keeps looking at me and I can't stop myself from looking back so I just drew him. He had his posture like how he is drawing. A little hunch back and was focusing on his paper.

It took us ten more minutes to finish our works. We then exchange work and he was really good in his art. The popular guy's drawing was a sophisticated dragon. It had a scaly skin even his wings was scaly. A large claw and fierce eyes. His breath was icy and fog surrounded the dragon. Scary would be the right word if you look at the picture.

His second drawing was very easy to know it is a structure. He simply made a three-story residential house. It was modern in style. He corporate nature with his structure.

Lastly, his final drawing is an angel. It is amazing how the angel was looking at the sky as his body was slightly raised from the ground and a little bit askew.

"Minsho what can you tell about Nathaniel's artwork?" Oathin asked me. I stared for a moment before I breathe. "His first drawing is sophisticated but the details are far too amazing. Especially, how the dragon blew his icy breath. The light background contrast the dragon making it more attractive. The second drawing, it is very simple compared to the first one but it's as beautiful as the first one. I am not an architecture student so I can't give a full or rather a much better judgment but the color scheme is wonderful. Lastly, the angel is detailed much like the first but compared to the first two this one has feelings. The angel seems to be longing even though his facial expression is mad. It would seem that his heart turned against him or he was betrayed." I said and felt a heavy anchor in my heart. Somehow, I felt that I was the picture. The one who felt his heart fell for someone he should not.

Architect Oathin smiled and nodded. "Good, how about you, Mr. Noob?" He asked the shitty person beside me. "Huh? Oh well, this is all crap. Is this suppose to be me? Yuck." Nathaniel just crushed my pride and totally a jerk. **"Just because yours is superior doesn't mean mine is ugly! It is still above average compared to other students!"** I retorted with much anger. "Mr. Noob." The professor calmly said and Nathaniel just rolled his eyes. "Fine. It is okay." He just said and I can't believe how jerk this guy is. "Okay, since both of you are acquainted with each other style. Tomorrow you real test training will begin. For now, go home and rest." Our mentor said and we left.

**Nathaniel P.O.V.**

After our practice, I left quickly and head straight to home. I didn't care about people calling me. I just need to get home as fast as I can or I won't be able to handle myself. I still can't believe that I can't control my emotions towards that guy. I can't even stop thinking about that soft kissable lips... **_"What am I thinking?! I am straight. I am not a homo. Then why am I hoping for us to be together."_** I hit my head on a wall before going to my bedroom. "Am I in denial?" He said out loud. "Minsho... love me too." He uttered as he closed his eyes and sleep on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The art link is https://rixxy.deviantart.com/art/Angel-115227858


End file.
